Fairytale Kiss
by VeelaChic
Summary: Raven is in trouble. She can't move or wakeup she will sleep for eternity if she doesn't get the one thing that can wake her up... a kiss from a true love. BBRae lil RobStar
1. Imobile

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

It was Friday night and all the titans where in the living room doing one thing or another. Raven was reading, Cy and BB were playing video games, and Star and Robin were talking about 'Wicked Scary Special Edition'. They were all getting extremely bored.

"Dude this is just wrong were the Teen Titans, isn't there any crime?" said BB.

"No I checked like 5 times." said a bored Robin.

Raven rolled her eyes she liked the silence. "Why can't we all just sit in silence?" she said. There were raised eyebrows at this suggestion. "Oh fine!" she continued to read her book until she felt tired. Her eyelids started to droop and she tried to stand up but she saw the floor come up to meet her, and all she heard was the sound of her hitting the floor and then… black.

"Raven?" came a voice from Raven's left side. It was Star and she was holding up some sort of device and then without warning stuck the end of it (which looked like a needle) into her leg.

Raven glared at Star but she was too tired to yell. All of a sudden she looked in front of her and saw Beast Boy he was holding her other hand and she wrenched it form his grip. He began to massage his hand which was very red as if Raven had squeezed it to hard. Just then Robin walked in to the lab.

"Oh Beast Boy did she finally let go of your hand?" he asked.

"What?!" said Raven looking alarmed at this new news.

"Oh yeah when you passed out Beast Boy carried you over to the infirmary and you wouldn't let his hand go."

Raven blushed. "Well why did I pass out?"

"Well," said Cyborg standing next to Star, "you apparently got literally bored stiff, and I mean literally."

"Oh sorry." Said Rae.

"Its ok but in doing so you lost all control of your legs, arms, and eventually you will lose consciousness in 5,4,3,2..."

But Raven did not hear what he said because she blacked out.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Files and Fairytales

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thanks for the Reviews! You guys rock!

Raven just lay on the bed motionless. Her heart was beating but she showed no signs of life.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Cyborg.

"We do anything we can." Robin said, "Look in books, and medical files."

"Dude," began Beast Boy, "she's just lying there. She doesn't know she could die from what ever illness this is." He became angry. "Dude, why are you standing around?! Look in files…NOW!"

They searched and read but there was nothing at all that could cure Raven. Until when all hope seemed to be lost Star appeared in the door face shinning with pride.

"I have found the cure!" said Star jumping up and down as she handed the book to Robin.

"Star, this is a book of fairytales." said Robin.

"Yes I know."

"But what did you find in here that could possibly help us?"

"I picked up this book and started reading and in every story it takes a kiss from a true love to wake her up."

"Uhh… guys?" asked Robin, "Does Raven have a true love?"

All the guys just shrugged.

"Well then you all must try… for the sake of friend Raven." She looked very sad when she said these last words.

"Well guys… pucker up."

Yes I know its short but I intend to add more later. REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Pick A Guy Any Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**You all must read (when I get it posted) my favorite line in Chapter 4!!!! **

So that was the answer… all three guys stood there staring at Raven, possibly staring at sudden death when Raven woke up, Or _if _Raven woke up. Starfire stared at the group.

"Well what are you the waiting? You must do the kiss. Raven must wake from her slumber!" said a very impatient Starfire.

"Well Star," Robin began, "you don't just go around kissing people you do it because it is an act of love."

"But you all care for friend Raven so we must wake her."

"Alright everyone I … will I guess… kiss her first."

Robin lent over Raven's limp body and pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment and than ran to the bathroom screaming "Mouth WASH!" He came back gargling. "Ew …kissing Raven…bleck! I mean she's my friend and all but… bleck."

Star looked at Raven who was still in a deep slumber. Oh well no luck. Robin was secretly happy. I would be really embarrassing if Rae woke up.

"Well all I think its time we called in back up." Cy said.

"Speedy, Aqualad thanks for coming dudes." said Cy.

"Its no problem now where is this girl you told us about?" asked Aqualad.

"Yeah no babe can resist me," spoke Speedy, "So who is this babe?"

"I'll show you." said Cyborg.

They walked into the infirmary to see Raven. Speedy stopped with his sprucing, and Aqualad recoiled slightly.

"Where?" asked Speedy.

Beast Boy sent him a death glare.

"Oh…."

"Move aside boys no chick can refuse the Aqualad." said guess who? Aqualad leaned over Raven and kissed her full on the mouth…ew. Aqualad looked stunned when she did not wake, but Speedy burst out laughing and strutted up to Raven to wake her up…not. His kiss didn't work either.

"Aw it's ok Speedy she's a creepy chick anyway." said Aqualad.

"And rude," said Speedy.

"And evil,"

You could hear them sulking down the hall until they left the tower.

"Jerks." muttered Beast Boy.

"Aw man this is nasty. I'm not kissing Raven she's like my sister or something, and you don't kiss your sister." said Cyborg.

"You do if you want her to live." said Robin quietly to Cyborg. Cyborg groaned in a defeated sort of way. He leant over and kissed Raven and then asked to borrow Robin's mouthwash. His kiss was a no go to.

"So there's only one of us left." he said looking at Beast Boy who was heading for the door.

Beast Boy slumped over to Raven and he looked at her. She looked so lifeless and cold. He took a deep breath and kissed her... her eye lids flickered.

Review! I will do more chapters!


	4. Play by Play

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Ok you will see my favorite line because it will be in bold.!!!!!!!!!!! Yes I know this chapter is short.**

Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy standing over her. She saw a trace her dark purple lipstick on his lips. He looked really embarrassed and so was she but (ok she doesn't know she likes him yet) she felt like she wanted to smite him.

"Friend Raven!!!" screamed Star as she pulled Raven into one of her deadly hugs. "We have searched far and wide for the kiss to wake you," Star did not notice the boys who were waving there arms telling her to stop," We tried Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Cyborg, and finally your true love Beast Boy woke you up with his kiss!"

"My true love…?! What the F'in (I don't write down the swear words) censored!" She faced the guys. **"I'm gonna kill you, wake you up, and kill you again!"** she screamed. She began to start to smite the boys using her powers. "How dare YOU! Have 4 …"

"Five!" said Star.

"5 guys kiss me without my knowledge."

"Rae come on I'm sure if we go to the security room there is a tape of it so judge that before you kill us!" said Cyborg.

She relaxed but only slightly and she held out her hand for the tape. Cyborg went and got it and she locked herself in the security room to see how embarrassing this night had become. She watched her lying on the bed and saw the efforts her friends went through to find her. She noticed how Beast Boy had backed her up when Speedy_ Remember myself to kill him later._ She thought had tried to make fun of her and when both of the non titan boys were insulting her. She saw herself get kissed and she finally saw Beast Boy and she noticed something that only this video tape and Beast Boy caught. When he kissed her…Raven kissed him back.

She paused and replayed but it just showed the same picture. She pressed 'Play by Play' but she still saw the same thing. How could she do that? How could this be? She stared to breathe harder and faster. She felt like she was going to pass out from how scared she was. Why her? Oh and why him? This just didn't fell right.

She ran to her room trying not to be seen and ran to her dresser and pulled out a small ornate mirror and got sucked into it.

She looked at her emotions,"Alright," she began," Spill it."

REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!


	5. Talking To Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Raven stared her emotions in the eyes. "Ok spill this true love crap Star said."

"Well," began Knowledge, "Due to your Love (Love waved) your body shut down in order to experience the love you have missing out on."

"So THIS was a practical joke?" asked Rave turning to Love.

"No just a push out the door."

"Well I hardly 5 guys a push."

"Okay, okay a snow blower in the back, but OH WELL!"

"WHAT DID YOU HOPE TO ACHIEVE?" yelled Raven furiously at her emotion.

"To find our love and we did so THERE!" Love crossed her arms over her purple body suit.

"Beast Boy?"

"So quickly your mid jumps to him…"

"Shut up, Love. But it can't be Beast Boy."

"But it can and that's why it's so wonderful!"

"What…?"

"Well he's funny…"

"Shut up."

"…and kind..."

"Stop it!"

"…and fearless…"

"No way, stop thinking these things."

"…and…a good kisser."

"Ew stop the madness!"

"Me and Beast Boy sitting in a tree…"

"Don't you dare?"

"…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Come on you know you love him."

"Well...possibly but only POSSIBLY."

"What should you do now?" asked a very shy version of Timid.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Review my chapter please!


	6. I Wanted To

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Raven walked out of her room and down the hall and smack into…

"Beast Boy!" said a startled Raven.

"Yeah that's me." said BB rubbing his head.

"Oh look I'm sorry." said Raven blushing. She pulled her hood up and turned to go but he grabbed her arm.

"Rae we need to talk about this."

She was as red as a cherry now. "Talk about what?"

"You know." He spoke and moved his hand and cautiously pulling her hood down so he see her face, the face he had kissed not 2 hours ago, the face he longed to look at. He was still holding her arm.

"Listen Beast Boy," she said. She longed to put her hood up and hide her blush but she couldn't bring herself to do it, "I don't think there's much to talk about."

"I think there is I mean I understand for you to be uncomfortable with 4…"

"…5…"

"Sorry 5 guys kissing you but we weren't going to sit around and watch you die. **I** wasn't going to sit around and watch you die."

"I know."

"Listen Rae…if you want to yell at me you…well you can."

She looked at him. She saw how sorry he was she was uncomfortable. She knew she was being stupid.

"Rae I just want to let you know I didn't kiss you because I had to I did because I wanted to." He let go of her hand and walked down the hall.

She stood their …shocked. She watched him go. Then she remembered what Love had said. _"Come on you know you love him."_ Raven broke out in a run and grabbed Beast Boy's arm spun him around and kissed him. She let go and smiled. "Ditto."

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Like 1 or 2 chapters left.


	7. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Read my last chapter please! **_

_**Don't forget to Review! **_

Raven pulled away after the kiss lasted about 5 minutes. Beast Boy looked shocked.He smiled.

Meanwhile Star and Robin were outside by the lake.

"Robin?" asked Starfire,"Why did Beast Boy's kiss wake friend Raven for they always have seemed to bicker so much."

"I can't answer that for you Star. I don't know I guess deep down they really felt something for one another."

"Do you have a special some one you feel for?"

He looked at Star and blushed."Yeah I guess I do."

"Does she care for you back?"

"I don't know."

She paused. "Robin I am glad your kiss did not work."

He looked at her smiling. "Me too, Star."

"Robin…I also have a special feeling for someone."

Robin looked slightly jealous. "Who?"

She smiled warmly and looked at him. "You..."

"Me too, Star…I mean I think I love…Well what I mean is…I…"

"Robin. Please be shutting up and kiss me."

He grinned and kissed her full on the mouth.

Beast Boy walked down the hall alone after his and Raven's kiss and he walked into the living room and flopped on to the sofa. He smiled to himself and began to go into a slumber. He felt someone next to him and he knew it was Raven and he put his arm around her and smiled and felt her head on his shoulder.

"Good night Beast Boy."

"Good night sweet Raven."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too Rae."

Raven's POV

_It seems every time I wake up something strange happens. The first time I was told I had a sickness. The second I was being kissed and now the third I find I fell asleep on Beast Boy's shoulder in the living room. I want to move but he has his arm around me and I can't bring myself to move him. It is 4A.M and he is out like a light because he was in here after we kissed and I guess I sat down and we both must have dosed off. He looks so peaceful although sometimes he lets out a snore or two. I guess I consider myself lucky to have some one who cares for me like Beast Boy does. Love was right I DO love him. I never want to stop loving him. He is my best friend and at the same time my true love. And I guess I had to be knocked out cold to realize it. But hey I guess nothing comes easy does it. The princess always has to be under a spell to be woken up by her fairytale prince doesn't she? I don't consider myself a princess who needs to be rescued...no way. I'm a princess who has been rescued and I'm ok with that. I guess I really did get my fairy tale kiss._


End file.
